


One Call Away

by DanversB_0318



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena knows, Lena loves Kara, SuperCorp, Supergirl 4x03, she is a very concerned wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanversB_0318/pseuds/DanversB_0318
Summary: A short fic of what I imagine happened when Alex called Lena telling her about Kara being infected with Kryptonite in 4x03. Plus Kara thanking Lena after 4x04. (Because Lena deserves to be thanked)Edit: This was supposed to be a one shot, but I keep getting ideas for it so now it's a multi-chapter fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you guys are doing awesome! All mistakes are my own and comments are always welcome. I hope you enjoy! :)

She got the call late at night just as she was about to head home from L-Corp. Her personal phone rang out with the tone she had set for the DEO. For a moment she thought about not answering it, the trials of the long day setting into her. In the back of her mind though was the constant worry she had. _Kara._ With all the dangers her friend went through she was constantly worrying.

“Hello?” she said, voice strained. Alex told her everything. About the atmosphere being infected with kryptonite, about how Supergirl was dying. About how _Kara_ was dying. They had no idea that Lena had found out about her best friend being Supergirl. She’d had her suspicions when they first met, but when both Supergirl and Kara Danvers went missing after her first fight with Reign, Lena had known.

At first, she was upset. Upset that someone she’s trusted with everything didn’t seem to trust her enough with something so important. She tried to keep her distance after that, blaming it on her focus to try and save Sam. But she could never stay away. She was always pulled back to the hero, to Kara, by something more than just friendship.

She felt something more for her best friend but she could never tell her that truth. Not when Kara didn’t feel like she could trust Lena. Being with James made it easier, but it wasn’t the same. It was Kara she wanted, it was Kara she imagined whenever her and James shared an intimate moment. She wasn’t in love with James. She was in love with Kara.

It was that love alone that kept her steady when she hung up the phone. That love that willed her body to move when all her heart wanted to do was shrivel up as Alex’s word replayed in her mind. _Supergirl is dying._ No. _Kara is dying._ She went down to her private lab, the lab where she so desperately wanted Kara to reveal herself. When it was just them and Mercy. Granted it was amusing to Lena to watch Kara act like the coward Winn had once claimed her to be, but it still hurt that the second Kara disappeared, Supergirl saved the day.

She headed over to the wall at the far end of the lab. Placing her hand against the scanner, the secret compartment opened. Inside was a single item. The suit she had made specifically for Kara. The idea of the suit came to her after the dispute she had with Kara. When she handed over her own kryptonite. She didn’t make it to feed into Supergirl’s slight “god complex”, she had made it because she couldn’t bear the thought of Kara being hurt. Of her being subject to the pain she’d once described to Lena.

Deciding that her own driver would not be fast enough to get her to the DEO, Lena took her own car. The entire time she drove, her thoughts wondered to the moments she shared with Kara. The times when it was just the two of them. Times like earlier today when Kara had brought her Big Belly Burger. The laughter that filled her office as they ate, the soft comfortable quiet as they went through old L-Corp files for information about Mercy. It was those moments on particular that Lena loved the most. Moments where it felt like they were the only people in world who mattered.

It wasn’t until she pulled into the DEO lot that she realized she’d been crying. The hot tears spilling down her pale cheeks. One moment. She would allow herself this one moment to cry, to prepare herself for what she would see inside. She would not lose Kara today. She would not lose the only good thing in her life. She had lost too many people, she would not lose someone else. After another few minutes she willed her tears to stop and wiped her face. Her breathing was still a little unsteady, but it would have to do.

The agents at the front didn’t even bother checking her in this time. Her set jaw and the determined gleam in her eyes seeming to be enough for them. She watched as Alex walked towards her, the new directors face filled with fear and worry. “Where is she?” Lena asked as her voice wavered more than she intended it too. If Lena hadn’t known that Kara was Supergirl before, Alex would have just confirmed it. Her body language and voice giving everything away. “She's this way.” A deep breath. “Listen, I know that you and Supergirl you don’t, you don’t always see eye to eye on everything but” her voice was full of desperation. “But it means a tremendous amount to us, to me, that you are always here when we need you the most.” Lena needed to hear those word more she would care to admit. Hearing Alex of all people, the person who was so protective of Kara save for herself, say this. It made something in Lena feel warm. Feel needed.

She tried to keep her voice as steady as possible, trying to be strong for Alex and for Kara “People underestimate me but I care. I really do” Of course she cared. How could she not. Kara was her light in the world of darkness she surrounded herself with. Not only that, but she had come to care for Alex as a friend too.

She wasn’t prepared. She thought she was, but… nothing could prepare her for this. Brainy began speaking to her but her mind was elsewhere. She was focused on the woman in front of her. On the green poison that coursed through her veins, on the skin that was too pale and the lips that were beginning to turn blue.

She was snapped out of her shock as the device that would hopefully save Kara was snatched from her hands. Anger and annoyance made its way through her. She tried not to snap at Brainy, trying to focus on saving Kara. “Supergirl” _Kara_. “Is going to have to stay inside this until we can figure out how to detoxify the atmosphere.” _Indefinite confinement._ That’s how J’onn had put it, and he was right. Kara couldn’t come out of the suit until they fixed the atmosphere.

It seemed wrong. Like they were taking apart of her life away from her. While in the suit she’d be able to keep doing her job as Supergirl, but her life as Kara Danvers would be put on hold in order to keep her identity a secret. Lena hated it. Hated having to do this to Kara in order to save her. But there was no other choice.

She placed the device on Kara’s chest and prayed to whichever god who listened that it would work.

Moments passed by. So slowly that it seemed like an eternity before they heard a small gasp come from the suit, and Kara finally spoke.

“Lena?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I decided to make this one-shot two chapters because a lot of you wanted there to be more. All mistakes are my own and comments are always welcome! I hope you enjoy :)

It was a cold night in National City, but Kara didn’t care. After being in the suit Lena had made, she reveled in the feeling of the crisp air on her face as she flew. She was grateful for the suit, but it reminded her too much of the pod she came to Earth with. When she woke up this morning, the fear of being alone made its way through her. But she wasn’t alone. She had Alex and J’onn and Brainy… And Lena.

She thinks back to Lena helping her out today. How having Lena at the DEO, telling her when to pull back while she was in the field felt so natural. Like that’s how it was always meant to be. She imagined a life where Lena knew her secret. Knew she was Supergirl and thought about how everyday could be like today. With them working in perfect sync.

She shook the thoughts from her head. Them working together was a nice thought and she longed for more days like this but… It would mean having to eventually tell Lena who she really was. She couldn’t risk it. Wouldn’t risk it. Lena’s life was already in too much danger because of her last name. Kara didn’t want to be added to the reasons people might try to hurt her. She loved Lena too much to put her in anymore danger.

  For the longest time she’d tried to deny her feelings. Tried to tell herself that they were just really close. But the more time she spent with the CEO, the more in love she fell. She couldn’t tell Lena though, not now. Not while she was with James. And while it pained her to see them together, to see the shared snuggles and kisses, Kara was content with just being in Lena’s life. She savored every moment they spent together.

The form of a familiar building came into view, it’s illuminated L shining in the dark. She knew that Lena was here and not at home where she should be. The steady beat of Lena’s heart filled Kara’s ears. She knew it was late, but she didn’t care. She needed to personally thank Lena for saving her life.

She landed on the L-Corp balcony with a gentle thud, spotting it’s CEO sitting at her desk. This was Kara’s favorite version of Lena. Where she dropped the CEO facade and let herself relax. She could stare at Lena all day if given the option, her beauty was unmatched.

Finally, she softly knocked on the glass door, trying not to scare her. Lena turned to face her, the green of her eyes leaving Kara breathless every time. Lena didn’t even smile as she walked over and opened the door. “Supergirl. To what do I owe the pleasure?” _Right, things are still a little rough between Lena and Supergirl_ Kara thought. She smiled at Lena, trying to show how much she actually cared. “I just wanted to speak with you, if you have the time.”

Lena nodded and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. “What did you want to talk about?” she said making her way over to the railing, overlooking the city she’s helped save so many times. Kara followed her taking a deep breath. She looked at Lena whose eyes were trained on the city below. “You saved me” she said, regretting it immediately at the flicker of sadness that flashed through Lena. “Is it really all that surprising?” Kara grabbed Lena’s hand in her own, gently squeezing. “No.” She tried to convey everything she was feeling in that one form of contact. “I’m thankful to have you in my life.” Lena’s face softened a bit, the gesture making Kara smile more.

“Well, I couldn’t let National Cities hero die now, could I?” a small smile forming on her lips. Kara laughed. “As long as they had you the world would be fine” Lena turned to her with a surprised expression on her face. “You really believe that?” Kara stepped closer, not caring that this wasn’t something Supergirl would do. “Yes” she said. If something ever happened to her, she is confidant that Lena would still try her best to protect the world and make it a better place. “Lena” she started. “I might be the one with the powers but” she blushed, her head dipping down. “You are my hero”

It was a risk, she knew, but it was something that needed to be said. Lena really was her hero. Tears started streaming down the CEO’s face and Kara brought her hands up trying to wipe them away. “No, no, Lena. I didn’t mean to make you cry.” She embraced the other woman, trying her best to comfort her. “I’m sorry”

This was the last thing Kara wanted when she came here. The whole purpose was to thank Lena and try to mend their relationship. Not this. Lena pulled slightly out of the hero’s strong arms and tried her best to compose herself, wiping away any stray tears that fell. “It’s ok. There’s no need to apologize. It’s just…” Kara rubbed her hands up and down Lena’s arms, trying to offer whatever comfort the CEO would grant her.

“I said that same thing to a friend once. Back when you saved me from Corben and my mother.” Kara froze, hoping Lena wouldn’t put the pieces together. “Kara?” Lena just nodded. “Yes.” Kara lowered her arms, taking yet another risk. “You care about her.” Lena let out a dry laugh, her green eyes piercing through the hero. “Yes. More than anyone in the world.” Again, Kara was hit with a pang of guilt, the little voice in her head that wanted to tell Lena her secret growing louder.

“I’m happy the two of you have each other.” She took a deep breath. “I know she cares for you just as much as you do” Kara could have sworn that hurt flashed in Lena’s eyes, but the CEO turned away from her before she could really tell. “Yes well. It’s getting late. I should probably start heading home.” And there is was. The wall that Lena had put up to protect herself from Supergirl had gone up again. But still Kara tried. “Would you like me to fly you home?” Lena still wouldn’t look at her. “No, it’s alright.” A look over her shoulder. “Besides, you know I hate flying.”

Kara nodded and smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes. “Good night Ms. Luthor” And she was off, flying high into the sky. High enough to where she couldn’t hear the noise of the city, high enough to where she couldn’t hear the rapid beating of Lena’s enormous heart. And when Lena was sure that Supergirl was far enough of way to hear her, the tears softly streaming down her face, she quietly said “Good night Kara”     


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope everyone is doing well! I keep getting new idea's for this fic even though it was supposed to be a one-shot lol. I hope you guys don't mind. All mistakes are my own and comments are always welcome! I hope you enjoy :)

It was three in the morning and while most of National City was sleeping soundly, Lena Luthor found herself tossing and turning in her bed. She had tried everything to help her sleep, every little trick in the book, but nothing helped. For three days she had gone to work hyped up on coffee and energy drinks, the loss of sleep making the simplest of tasks into a grueling workout. Her mind wouldn’t let her rest, and it was all because of a beautiful blonde. She kept thinking back to the conversation she’d had with Supergirl. _No._ She corrected herself. Her conversation with _Kara_.

Usually when Lena would see the S proudly displayed on her best friend’s chest, the Supergirl persona came with it. However, lately Kara had been letting parts of her true self slip through the cracks. It was most definitely Kara who visited her that night on her balcony. _“You are my hero”_ Lena couldn't wrap her head around it. It was hard to believe that she could be Kara’s hero when Kara was the better one of the two of them. Yes, Kara had her own flaws. Everyone did. Even super-powered aliens. But in Lena’s mind, all those flaws made Kara who she was. And Lena most definitely loved who Kara was.

She knew that Kara saw something in her that she clearly couldn’t see in herself. Kara had always told her that much. About how caring and smart Lena was, how she had a bigger heart than she led people to believe. How trustworthy she was. But Lena knew that last part couldn’t be the case. Knew that no matter how much Kara told her she did, her friend never truly trusted her. If she did then she would have told Lena that she was Supergirl by now.

A small noise in her kitchen made her swirling thoughts stop. _No alarms were triggered._ She thought, trying to calm her rising nerves. She waited, not making a single sound. Just when she thought it was nothing, her door creaked open, revealing a man with a steel mask on. She reacted, reaching for the gun she kept in her nightstand drawer.

The masked man was quicker though, a gun of his own already pointed at her. The shot is silent, and Lena feels nothing more than a prick as a tranquilizer dart pierces the sensitive skin of her neck. The effects of it working almost immediately. Her vision became blurry and her movements slowed down immensely. As the darkness closed in, she tried one last desperate attempt. “Supergirl” came out of her mouth in a soft whisper just before the world faded into nothing.

* * *

 

She was sleeping when her body reacted, jolting her up and out of bed before she realized what was going on. Sleepily she tried to listen to the world outside her apartment. The tight knot of worry in the pit of her stomach growing. She had no idea what was going on, or why her body was acting like something terrible was happening. Then she heard it, her eyes slamming open and her body propelling itself out the window. It was Lena.

In the past Kara had listened in on the CEO’s steady heartbeat more than she would like to admit. As a result, she knew what every beat meant. Right now, in this moment, Lena’s heart was beating out of fear. Something was happening to her, something bad, and Kara pushed herself to fly faster. _Please be ok. Please be ok._ The thought on a constant loop in her mind. She landed on Lena’s balcony, a few cracks appearing from Kara’s force.

She didn’t even bother knocking on the door, pushing right through it and taking it off it’s hinges. _I’ll have to pay for that later._ She sped around the penthouse but found no sign of Lena, save for the semi-opened drawer at the side of her bed. Her breathing quickened as her panic set in. While she’d been searching the penthouse, Kara didn’t realize that she couldn’t hear Lena’s heart anymore. She flew outside and used her x-ray vision to scan the building for any sign of Lena. Nothing. She couldn’t see or hear Lena. She was shaking from head to toe as she thought, _I can’t lose her._ Kara took off as she started searching every inch of the city. She checked every restaurant, every school, every abandoned warehouse she could think of, trying to find Lena.

Nothing. She came up empty every single time. At the last warehouse she checked she drifted to the floor. The feeling of pure dread completely filled her as she slumped to the ground. _I lost her…_ Kara had promised to always protect Lena and she had done a pretty good job of keeping her safe. Now though, Kara couldn’t help the guilt that made its way through her. Lena had needed her, and she wasn’t able to protect her.Curling up into a ball on the dusty floor she cried. She knew that she needed to be strong, knew that she couldn’t give up on finding Lena but…It was too much. Her guilt and worry were too much for her to handle right now. Lena meant so much to her, the thought of her in pain was unbearable.

She doesn’t know how long she stay there curled up, but eventually she’s being pulled at by warm hands. A soft familiar voice calling to her. “Kara.” Looking up she sees the worried face of her sister. _Alex!_ She thinks. _Alex can help, she’ll know what to do!_

Suddenly she’s frantic and shaking all over again, her body aching from being in that position for a long time. “Alex! Something happened to Lena!” Her blue eyes began swelling with tears again. “I, I don’t know wh where she is.” She shakes her head. “I couldn’t find her in time. I… I couldn’t save her” Alex is rubbing her hands up and down Kara’s arms trying to soothe her. “It’s ok Kara.” Her voice was calm. “We’re going to find her. I just need you to do something for me right now ok?” Through her tears she nodded her head. “I need you to please come back with me to your apartment. We’ll get you all cleaned up and get you into your suit in case you need to take off again.”

She didn’t understand her sister’s words at first. _My suit?_ Looking down, she understood what Alex had said. She was still in her pj’s. She never changed into her suit when she bolted out the window to find Lena. Her striped pj’s were now filled with dirt and grime from all the places she looked.

It took several deep breaths for her to feel ok enough to move again. “Alright. First I’ll change, then we find Lena”

* * *

 

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was the pain her body was in. Specifically, the pain coming from the right side of her head. She tried lifting her hand up to feel for blood, only for it to not move at all. Her eyes flew open and she was momentarily blinded by the bright lights in the room. When her vision cleared up, she could see that she was in a small cement room, and was tied to small metal chair.

 She tried getting out, but with her arms and hands tied to the arms of the chair, it was difficult to move. She couldn’t even try to stand since her legs were tied tight around the legs of the chair. The only other thing in the room with her was a metal rolling table that was covered with a black cloth.

“How nice of you to finally join us” came a voice from behind her. She could have sworn that she knew that voice, but it was muffled. Her heart raced, and fear tried taking hold of her body. Taking a deep breath, she tried to keep her voice steady. “Who are you?” she asked. Heavy footsteps made their way around her. “I am Agent Liberty” He was a tall man in armor and a gold steel mask. “I just have a few questions for you Ms. Luthor.” She scoffed at him. “I’m sure there were better ways for you to ask me something.” She arched an eyebrow at him. “Making an appointment seems like the most logical one” He laughed a little, walking over to the metal table. “Oh, I think this is a question that you’ll need to be persuaded into giving me the answer” He removed the cloth, reveling a variety of tools she could only assume were meant for torture. A tactic to intimidate her into giving him what he wanted.

She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing how scared she actually was. “You have been known to work closely with Supergirl.” Her heart dropped, knowing exactly what his question was. “So, tell me.” He reached for a knife, gently caressing it across her cheek. “Who is Supergirl”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is determined to find Lena, but will she be able to find the woman she loves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope everyone had an amazing weekend! Here is the next chapter of this fic. There might be one more after this, still not 100% sure yet. All mistakes are my own and comments are always welcome! I hope you enjoy! :) :)

Two days. That’s how long Lena had been missing. Kara hadn’t slept at all. How could she when the woman she loved could be in danger. Everyone was working to help find her. Brainy was scanning any and all surveillance footage of that night, Alex had DEO agents helping with the search on the streets and James was doing his own little investigation as Guardian. She even went to Lillian for help. It wasn’t enough though. They still hadn’t found any trace of who took Lena and where they went.

Right now, Brainy was rechecking the cameras around Lena’s penthouse. Going back a couple of days to see if anything there indicated who took her. Kara had seen that footage more times can she could count, and had everything memorized. Lena had the same routine. She would come home from L-Corp at ridiculous hours of the night, eat something small, read a book, and go to sleep. There was no way of knowing what happened once she entered the bed room though, there weren’t any cameras in there.

They got to the end of video. Kara saw herself barging into the penthouse looking terrified in her pj’s. She was still terrified. She didn’t know what was happening to Lena, and her imagination had started painting the worst scenarios in her head. “I still do not see anything that could help us” Brainy said. _Another dead end_ she thought.

Rage suddenly coursed through her body as she kicked a chair, sending it flying into a wall. She was about to break something else when she heard Alex’s stern voice. “Supergirl, that’s enough!” She was breathing heavy as she looked at her sister. She needed to get out of here, needed to clear her head. Without saying anything she took off.

She flew throughout the city, scanning it for any sign of Lena. Before she knew it, her body had flown right to L-Corp. She landed on the balcony and let herself inside, thankful that this door was never locked. She went straight over to the white couch in the office. Their couch. It was here where they had their most intimate moments. The moments that Kara had always cherished in her heart.

Sitting down she grabbed one of the small pillows. The one that was on Lena’s side of the couch. She held it to her chest like it was the most import thing in the world. Closing her eyes, she breathed in Lena’s scent. It didn’t matter how rough her day had been, seeing Lena or hearing her heartbeat, it had always made her feel calm and safe inside. It always felt like coming home.

She stayed that way until the sun went down and everyone in the building had left. A little while later Lena’s office door opened and Kara’s heart filled with hope as she bolted up off the couch. “Lena!” But when she turned to see who entered, it wasn’t the dark-haired woman she had hoped for. Alex was standing in the doorway, out of her DEO uniform. “Its just me” Kara sighed and sat back down. Alex came over and took a seat on the table in front of the couch. “I figured you might be here”

Alex looked worried and Kara couldn’t blame her. She might have overreacted a little at the DEO, Brainy was doing his best. “Can I ask you something?” Alex’s voice was cautious. Kara just nodded. Her sister took a deep breath. “Why is Lena being missing affecting you so much?” Kara didn’t understand the question. “She’s my best friend Alex” she shook her head. “Why wouldn’t I be upset about her being missing?”

“Lena’s been missing before though. You weren’t like this the last time this happened” Kara got up and started pacing. “Last time we knew who took her and we knew how to find them” Tears started forming in her eyes. “This time we have no idea who took her! We have no idea how to find them and they could be hurting her Alex!” Her heart was physically hurting. “And I never told her... I never” she couldn’t finish her sentence. _I never told her how much I actually loved her._ It’s what she had wanted to say. She had imagined telling Lena how she felt for the longest time. She would have too if not for James.

Her sister stood up and embraced her in a warm hug. “It’s going to be ok Kara. We are going to find her” She believed what Alex said, they were going to find Lena. Kara was just worried about what state she would be in when they did.

* * *

 

She had grown accustomed to the taste of iron. The blood that had leaked out of her mouth splattering on the concrete floor. She was positive that one of her ribs was broken or at the very least severely bruised.

One of the Children of Liberty stood in front of her waiting to strike again with his brass knuckles. Their leader, Agent Liberty, was leaning on one of the walls in the room as he let out a heavy sigh. “Why is it so important for you to protect Supergirl? To protect that roach?” Lena’s bitter laugh turned into a coughing fit. “It’s not exactly protecting someone if don’t know the answer”

A lie. One she’d been telling them since they started asking. But she wouldn’t tell them who Supergirl was. She could _never_ betray Kara like that. If enduring this pain was all it took to keep the woman she loved safe, then she would gladly take it.

The man who was beating her stepped aside as Agent Liberty made his was over. “Yes, you do know.” He roughly grabbed her chin. “The two of you are too close for you not to know her real identity.” She tried pulling away from him, but his grip was too strong. “You will tell me Lena.”  He let her go and made his way to the door. “I thought you were all about humans protecting humans. Doesn’t torturing me go against everything you stand for?” He paused in the doorway, looking at her over his armored shoulder. “A necessary evil.” And then he was gone, the door slamming shut behind him.

Her tormentor put down his brass knuckles, picking up a small slender stick. His deep voice sent chills down her spine. “Who is Supergirl?” She scowled at him “Go to hell” He pushed a button on the stick and it came to life. Lena braced herself for what came next.

Pain coursed through her body as he pressed the taser into stomach. Her muscles tensed from the electric shock. It couldn’t have been more than half a minute before he pulled away, but to Lena it seemed like forever. When he did finally remove the taser from her, her head hung low against her chest, her breathing was ragged. “This pain can stop.” He said. “Just tell us what we want to know” She spat on the floor near his feet. “I. Don’t. Know.” Lena could practically see his cruel smile behind the gold mask. “Have it your way”

Turning up the voltage he pressed the rod against her pale bloodied neck. The last thing Lena heard before blacking out were her own screams as they filled the room.

* * *

 

Alex had finally convinced her to go home and get some rest. Making a fair point that when they did find Lena, Kara should be at full strength. In her soft bed she tried to sleep, wanted to sleep. Her body was exhausted from the past two days of worry. Her mind, it seems, had other plans. It kept going over every moment she had with Lena. All the times they had laughed or just talked about mundane things. It even thought about all their flirty banter.

Kara thinks about every opportunity she had to tell Lena who she really was. _Rao, I should have told her_ she thinks. The guilt isn’t letting her sleep. She knows that tossing and turning in her bed wasn’t going to help Lena. So instead she tried forcing her mind to think about happier things. She started painting a picture in her head. A fantasy of what she wished could be.

Where Lena knew how much she truly cared for her and returned her feelings. In this fantasy world, they are cuddling up on Kara’s couch. The city is safe so there’s no need for Supergirl at the moment. They aren’t doing anything in particular, just enjoying the warmth and safety that comes with being together. There are stolen kisses and whispered _“I love you’s.”_ She thinks about Lena's warms skin, her vibrant green eyes. Letting the love she has for the CEO fill every part of her. It’s everything that Kara wants and more. With that simple happy thought now occupying her mind, she finds it easier to fall asleep. The hope for a better tomorrow resting in her heart.

She’s only asleep for about four hours before her phone goes off. Reaching for it, she tried her best not to sound too groggy as she says “What happened?” Alex voice is determined, the hope easily detected in her voice. “We found Lena”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Kara get to Lena in time to save her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Here is the next chapter. All mistakes are my own and comments are always welcome! I hope you enjoy! :) 
> 
> Also Happy Hanukkah to all those who celebrate!!

Her body wouldn’t be able to take much more of this. Out of rage the man who was tasked with torturing her sliced her stomach, just barley missing something vital. They managed to slow the bleeding but by the time someone came to help she had already lost so much. It took most of her energy just to breathe. Each ragged breath coming out in painful gasps.

She was currently alone in the dark room, thankful for a break from the onslaught of questions. They refused to believe that she didn’t know who Supergirl was. And, if Lena was being honest, she wouldn’t have believed either. To their credit they did ask different questions to see if she would slip up. Questions like, _“Where does Supergirl live?”_ and _“What is the name of her favorite restaurant?”_   Lena of course knew the answers, but it didn’t matter how they asked the question. She would never tell them who Supergirl was, who Kara really was.

 _Kara._ She would give anything just to see Kara again. To hear her voice. Missing the blonde more with every passing hour, Lena never truly realized just how much she loved Kara until now. Never realized how much she loved her smile, her bubbly laugh, her eyes. _God her eyes._ Lena could get lost in the deep blue of Kara’s eyes.

Now though, the thought of seeing Kara again seemed impossible. Not because she thinks Kara’s forgotten about her. No, Lena knows that Kara is probably looking for her right now and she knows Kara will eventually find her. Lena just doesn’t know if she will be able to survive until then.

 She has no idea how long she’s been in that little room. There weren’t any windows or clocks and her mind has been too busy trying to escape the pain to keep track. To her it feels like it’s been at least a month, though logically she knows can’t have been that long. What she does know is that of they keep putting her body through the ringer, she’ll be dead before Kara can find her.

The door opened and light flooded in, momentarily blinding Lena. Agent Liberty came in, two of his “Children” following behind. “Hello Ms. Luthor.” He said stopping in front of her. “I heard about what happened the other day.” He pointed to the poor excuse of a bandage on her stomach. “It looks like you need to get that looked at before it really gets bad.”

Moving around Lena, he placed his heavy hand on her shoulders. “I would be happy to have someone escort you to a hospital.” His next words were whispered into her ear. “Just tell me who Supergirl is.”

It took her a long moment before she could say anything. Her voice was hoarse from all her screaming. “Why can’t you see that I just don’t know.” He released her and one of Children of Liberty punched her so hard that the chair she was tied to tipped over.

Black dots flitted across her vision as her head connected with the stone floor. “Everyone has a breaking point Lena.” He bent down in front of her and tilted his head. “I will find yours” She scoffed at him. “I won’t be any use to you if I’m dead.” His phone suddenly chimed and he took it out to see the message. “You’re right” he stood up. “But if you do end up dying before telling us Supergirl’s identity, there are other people who could supply us with that information.” He walked back over to the door. “Like your friend Kara Danvers for instance.”

Her heart sank. She lifted her head to yell at him. “Kara doesn’t know who Supergirl is anymore than I do!” Agent Liberty chuckled. “Then I guess we’ll see how much pain she can take.” And he was gone, leaving the two children of liberty in the room with her.

 She didn’t know what else they could do to her, or whatever matter of pain they planned to inflict was. What she did know, was that it wouldn’t be able to compare with the pain she currently felt in her heart. After all the pain she went through, all the times she denied knowing anything about Supergirl’s identity, it was going to be for nothing. They were going to bring Kara in, or at least try to. It wouldn’t take long for them to put two and two together. They would find out who she was, and they would kill her.

Lena didn’t fight anymore. Didn’t struggle against the pain or the looming sense of death. If Kara wasn’t going to be in the world anymore, then she didn’t want any part of it.

* * *

 

 _We found Lena_. The thought kept playing like a song of hope in her mind. She raced to the DEO, almost taking out some birds along the way. She didn’t want to go to the DEO, not when Brainy had Lena’s exact location. But Alex said it was important for her to know what she would be flying into, that it was important to make a plan. She landed, not wasting anytime as she asked “Where is Lena?” her voice was filled with determination.

Alex motioned to a monitor and Kara’s legs gave out, the floor cracking under her knees. _No…._ On the screen was live footage of a room. Two Children of Liberty were there, so was Lena. Kara had no words for what she saw. _Lena._ The red blood was stark against her pale ghostly skin. Kara couldn’t stop the tears that came, just like she couldn’t stop Lena being taken.

She wiped her tears and formed her shaking hands into a fists and stood up, rage overtaking every part of her. “Where. Is. Lena.” Her voice was calm. The kind of calm you would experience before a ragging storm. And that’s exactly what was happening. A storm was gathering inside the hero, just waiting to be released.

“Supergirl, you need to calm down.” Alex said, trying to soothe her sister. Kara’s head snapped to Alex. “Calm down?” she motioned to the monitor. “Look at what they are doing to Lena.” The two Children of Liberty had started beating on Lena. And Lena… Lena looked like she was already dead.

Alex motioned for Kara to follow her as she went to one of the conference rooms and closed the door. “Kara, I know how bad she looks. But this might be Agent Liberty’s plan. To use Lena as bait and take you down.” Kara shook her head. “I don’t care Alex.” She started pacing the room. “I need to get her out of there. She doesn’t have time for us to be debating this.” Alex had concern written all over her face.

“You might not care Kara, but I do. I can’t lose my sister” she pleaded. Kara stopped her pacing and faced Alex. “And I can’t lose Lena!” she screamed, breathing heavy. She tried to stop her tears again, but they just spilled down her face. “I can’t lose her Alex. I love her.” It was the first time she’d said it out loud. The first time she had told Alex about her feelings for her best friend.

Alex just nodded her head. “I know.” _Of course she knew_ Kara thought. Alex knew her better than anyone. Her sister took a step toward her, resting her arms on the hero’s shoulders. “We will get her out Kara. I promise.” Kara, still shaking, stepped away from Alex. The directors face showing a flash of hurt. “Please just tell me where she is” the quiet pleading whisper of Kara’s voice was almost too much for Alex to handle.

“You can go in three minutes. That’s when the strike team with be there” she said. _Three minutes_. Kara wasn’t sure she could wait that long, wasn’t sure if Lena could last that long. “Alex” she shook her head. “I can’t wait. She’ll be dead” Her sisters fixed her with a hard look. Contemplating the risks involved with her going before the team. “Alex, if any thing happens the strike team will be right behind me”

Alex took a deep breath. “Ok, fine. Ask Brainy for her location”

* * *

 

This was it. This would be the end for Lena Kieran Luthor. She could feel death creeping up on her as her heart beat slowed and her body started to numb. Her mother would have found it ironic, a Luthor dying to protect a Super. But it was so much more than that. She would gladly sacrifice herself to save Kara over and over and over again. Her only regret was that she never told her how she really felt. Never got to tell her how much she loved Kara.

Her captors must have thought she was dead already. They had cut her lose from the chair and started dragging her body somewhere. She tried opening her eyes but they felt so heavy. It didn’t matter where they took her anyway. Soon they would bring Kara in and they would kill her too.

A loud cracking sound made the people who were dragging her stop. More loud noises. They dropped her legs as one of the doors slammed open. It sounded like people were struggling or fighting, Lena couldn’t be sure. The next thing she knew she was being cradled in someone’s arms. Arms that were warm and strong. One’s that always brought her comfort. _Kara?_

“Lena. Lena, I need you to wake up.” Kara’s pained pleading voice broke Lena’s heart.  It took everything she had, but she was able to open her eyes enough to see Kara’s beautiful tear stained face. “Kara” she breathed. The hero nodded through her tears. “Yeah, it’s me” The arms around Lena tightened. “I’m gonna get you out of here. I promise” Lena brought up a hand to wipe away some of Kara’s tears. Even like this, her eyes watery, her face scrunched up in an effort not to cry, her crinkle in full force. Lena found Kara to be beautiful.

As she wiped away the tear, Lena found red smeared on the sun kissed cheek. _Blood?_ she thought. She realized that it was her own blood. Blood that she had lost so much of. _Now, tell her now._ She looked into the eyes she loved so much, at the woman who brought her so much happiness. “Kara, I love you” her voice was soft, so soft, that if Kara didn’t have enhanced hearing, she would have missed it.

Lena’s confession only made Kara cry even harder. Her body was shaking with every intake of breath. “Oh Lena” she leaned down and kissed Lena’s forehead. “I love you too. So, so much”

Hearing Kara say that made Lena’s slowly beating heart flutter. It was everything she wanted to hear and more. No matter what happened now, whether she lived or died, Lena could slip away from this Earth knowing that Kara Danvers loved her. Her eyes closed of their own accord, and she could faintly hear Kara screaming her name as the world around her faded away into nothing.

* * *

 

Kara had never cried so much in her entire life. She cried when she saw Lena’s lifeless body on the cold floor, she cried when Lena said that she loved her. She cried all the way to the DEO.

And she was still crying as Lena’s heart stopped beating.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally found Lena, but with so many injuries will she be able to survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you guys are doing well! Did you guys really think I would just end the story there lol. Here is the next chaper. All mistakes are my own and comments are always welcome! I hope you enjoy! :)

The DEO was busier than normal. The place where Lena was being held ended up being one of The Children of Liberties headquarters. There were so many people being interrogated and put into cells that there was a constant buzz of noise. Kara didn't hear any of it. The only sounds she was focused on were in the room where Lena was being operated on. The CEO's heart had already stopped beating three times. To Kara, every time Lena's beautiful heart stopped it felt as if someone was stabbing her own with a kryptonite tipped blade.

She was sitting on the steps closest to the room where Lena was. Her face showed no emotion. Lena's blood had seeped into her suit while Kara had carried her, leaving a rather large red stain. She was trying to be positive. Trying to see the bright side of things like how they caught so many Children of Liberty. How one of them might give up Agent Liberty's identity but... If Lena didn't make it. If Lena didn’t make it, then nothing would matter. She honestly doesn't know how she'll be able to go on.

It was different with Mon-El. She never truly loved him, she just thought she did. And yes, while she still cared for him, it wasn't love. When he left, yes it hurt, but she had Lena. No matter how times she tried pushing everyone away, the only person to make her truly smile was Lena.  When it came to Lena, she was completely and wholeheartedly in love with her. 

The door to the operating room opened and Alex stepped out, causing Kara to look up at her. "How is she?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper. The look on her sister's face scared her. "It's not good Kara. She's lost so much blood, she keeps crashing" A shaky breath escaped the hero's lips. 

She stood up, walking past her sister towards the nearest window. "Where are you going?" Alex said. Just before Kara took off, she looked at Alex over her shoulder. "To find Agent Liberty and make him pay for what he’s done." Alex took a step forward. Never before had she seen the murderous gleam in her sister's eyes. "Kara no" But Kara didn't listen. Instead her only parting words were "Please just save Lena." And then she was gone. 

Soaring through the city she looked for any clues that might reveal who Agent Liberty was. She used every power she had to look for him. Hours passed, but nothing helped, not x-ray vision, not enhanced sight or hearing. She wasn't giving up though. No, she wouldn't stop looking for him until he was six feet underground. Or flying aimlessly through the dark vastness of space. 

"The Lockdown with Ben Lockwood. Tuesday’s at five" She turned her head to see a tv in an apartment building. A commercial for Ben Lockwood’s show had just ended.  _If anyone knows who Agent Liberty is, it's him._ With that thought she made her way over to his house, thankful that they previously marked it in case he became a threat. 

She hovered over the simple house, high enough for no one to see her. Using her x-ray vision, she could see that his wife was washing some dishes and his son was upstairs. Luckily, it looked like he was about to take out the trash. So, she waited. And waited. And waited. Until finally, he stepped outside, trash bag in hand. 

Before he knew what was going on, before he could scream, she swooped down and grabbed him. She flew him to the highest building in the city, dropping him on its roof without caring if he got hurt. 

Once he stood up and glared at her she asked him "Who is Agent Liberty?" her voice was cold and hard, there was no room for the usual kindness it had. He just laughed at her. "Typical for a roach like you to kidnap me from my home and demand things from me." She landed on the room with enough force to make Ben jump. "He did the same to Lena Luthor." A step towards him. "He tortured her to get information." Another step, forcing him to move closer to the edge of the building. 

"I'm sure he had his reasons" She lunged for him, grabbing him by the throat and hanging him over the side. "Who is Agent Liberty?!" He just laughed at her. She wailed "Tell me!!" Gasping for air he shook his head. "Even if I did know. I wouldn't tell you" her grip on him tightened. "So, you can kill me Supergirl, but you won't get what you want" 

_Do it. Kill him. Kill him_. The voice inside of her kept chanting the same thing.  _Kill him, kill him_. She wanted to but. He was an innocent civilian. He might be scum, but he was still innocent. It was Agent Liberty she needed to find. It was Agent Liberty who needed to pay. 

She threw him back onto the roof, taking deep breaths trying to calm her murderous rage. She could hear him gasping for breath, his lungs welcoming the new flow of air. Then he laughed. "I knew you couldn't do it. Just like you couldn't save your little friend." She snapped, bolting for him before something stopped her in her tracks. 

It was the sweetest sound she had ever heard. A voice calling out to her, instantly calming her in ways that only one person could. "Kara" She had forgotten that she still had her earpiece on. "Kara can you hear me?" the voice called again.  _Lena. She's alive. Lena is alive!_ She raced back to the DEO, leaving Ben alone on roof. "Hey! You can't just leave me here!" he yelled at her. But she didn't care. She would deal with consequences of leaving him there later. Lena was alive and the only thing that Kara wanted to do right now was see her.

* * *

 

Her eyes fluttered open. She found herself in what looked to be a hospital room, or more accurately a medical room in the DEO.  _How did I get here?_  Her memories were hazy so she closed her eyes, trying to focus on what she remembered.  _I was being beaten. They were dragging me somewhere and then..._  The memory of Kara being there flashed in her mind. The memory of finally telling Kara how she felt, and how Kara returned her feelings. A smile formed on her lips and her heart swelled.  She couldn't remember anything after that.

Her eyes slammed open.  _Did Kara make it out?_  She went to move from the bed, swinging her aching legs over to stand. She didn’t make it very far, taking two steps before she collapsed to the ground breathing heavy. Her vision swirled as nausea overtook her. A second later Alex was in the room. “Whoa there.” She helped Lena back into the bed. “Are you ok? What were you thinking?” she asked, not sure why the badly injured CEO would move when she clearly needed rest. “Kara” she breathed, still trying to fight her dizziness. “Where is Kara?”

Lena didn’t like the expression on Alex’s face. It was a mix of sadness and worry. “She’s out looking for Agent Liberty” Lena’s heart started beating erratically. “No, she can’t go to him” she started to panic. “He wants to find her. Wants to know who she is and take her out.” Alex tried her best to calm her. “Hey, hey. It’s ok. Honestly, it’s him I’m more worried about.”

Confused, Lena squinted at her, not understand what she was saying. “I’ve never seen her like this Lena. I’m afraid” she paused. “I’m afraid she’s going to kill him.” She shook her head. “She’s Kara, she won’t kill him” Alex took a deep breath. “For you I think she might just cross that line in order to keep you safe from him” _Cross that line._ The phrase instantly reminding her of her last conversation with James. _There is no line in the universe I would not cross to keep you safe._ She said it to James after she falsely claimed she loved him. After that she wasn’t so sure that she knew what love was except… Here was Kara willing to go against everything she believes in to keep Lena safe. Kara who confessed to loving Lena. To make sure that Agent Liberty never harmed her again.

But Lena knew Kara. She knew that if she found and killed Agent Liberty that it would feel right in the moment, but the that the guilt would eventually tear her apart. _Killing someone would destroy her._

“Have you tried stopping her?” Alex nodded. “Of course, but she isn’t listening to me. I think that maybe she’ll listen to you.” It made sense. Judging by the state of her injuries and how many bandages she now wore, Kara probably wasn’t sure if Lena would make. Maybe hearing her voice, knowing that Lean was alive, would stop her from doing something terrible. “Ok, I’ll give it a shot” she said.

 It took about a minute for Kara to burst through the doors after Lena called her over the comms. Lena was shocked at the state she was in. Her suit was drenched in blood, her face still had the red streak that appeared after Lena wiped away a tear. “Lena” her voice barely a whisper. Kara took two steps before Alex got in front of her.

“No, you are not getting any closer until you clean Lena’s blood off of you and change into some clean clothes.” Alex said. Kara looked down as if just noticing all the blood on her. “But...” she tried to argue, but Alex wasn’t having any of it. “No. Change, now.” The Kryptonian huffed and sped out of the room, much to Lena’ amusement. Kara was back before she knew it. All cleaned up and in a new set of civilian clothes. With no glasses. _How strange_ Lena thought. She had never seen Kara without her glasses. Having Lena openly knowing Kara’s true identity was going to take some getting used to.

“Happy now” Kara pouted. Alex stepped aside as Kara headed straight for her. Kara embraced her in the most tender hug, it was enough to make Lena melt. “I’ll give you guys a minute” Alex said, closing the door behind her.  

When Kara finally let go, Lena could see the guilt and worry that had taken over her. "Lena I am so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you and that I couldn't get to you in time, and that it took us so long to finally find you." Kara kept rambling. "I'm also sorry about not telling you who I really was sooner" Lena tried to intervene. "Kara its-" But Kara just kept on going. "I wanted to really. Rao you have no idea how much I wanted to tell you. How many times I almost did" It wasn't until Lena said "I understand Kara. You couldn't trust a Luthor with your identity" that Kara’s rambling ended.

Kara stopped talking and looked Lena over, as if trying to decide something. "Do you really think that's the reason I didn't tell you?" Lena took a deep breath and nodded, her eyes focused on her hands. "If you told me then there's the risk of my brother and mother finding out. Then you and all the people you care about would be in danger." Kara shook her head, taking Lena's hands in her own. The warmth was welcomed and Lena wished to hold Kara's hand forever.

"Lena, I trust you more than anyone in this world. I know that if you knew who I was that you would have kept that secret." Tears started welling in the CEO's eyes. "Lena, when I look at you, I don't see Lex Luthor’s little sister. I don't see Lillian Luthor’s daughter." Kara brought their foreheads together. It was something that Kara knew Lena enjoyed. "I don't see a Luthor when I look at you. All I see is Lena" 

 

The tears streaked down her face. "Kara" she whispered. “Lena the reason why I never told you my true identity had nothing to do with your last name.” Lena pulled away, her green glassy eyes looking into Kara’s. “Then why didn’t you ever tell me?” she sniffled. It was Kara’s turn to wipe a tear from Lena’s cheek. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to be added to the list of reasons, you’re in danger”

Lena let out a small laugh. “Yeah, that didn’t work out so well” Kara face scrunched up in confusion. “What do you mean?” she asked. So, Lena told her. She told Kara about how they kidnapped her. She told her about the never-ending questions about the true identity of Supergirl from Agent Liberty and his children. She made sure to leave out some the more gruesome details, not wanting Kara to know the full extent of the torture.

When she was finished, she saw something in Kara’s eyes that she’d never seen before. A murderous rage that didn’t seem to have an end. “When I find agent liberty, I am going to tear him apart, limb by limb.” Lena’s hands tightened around Kara’s. “No. You’re better than that.” “Lena, he hurt you. When we hacked into their security footage I watched helplessly as his children beat on you.  Do you know what that’s like?”

Of course, Lena knew how Kara felt. It was the same way she felt when she realized that Kara was Supergirl. When Kara lost her first fight against Reign. Lena still had nightmares about Kara’s lifeless body falling to the Earth.

“Kara” she started. “Please don’t think for one second that I don’t understand how you feel. When Alex called me asking for help after you were poisoned, it almost broke me.” Kara shook her head. “Why would it break you?” _Oh, Kara_ she thought. She just casually lifted an eyebrow at the hero. “Wait. You knew it was really me?” Lena let out a small laugh. “Yes, I’ve known for a long time.” A sad expression crossed the blondes sun kissed face. “Then why didn’t you ever tell me you knew?” Lena smiled at her gently. “Because it was your secret to tell.”

It was in that moment that Lena’s heart filled with warmth. The look that Kara gave her was that of pure love. “Thank you” Kara said. A playful smirk appeared on Lena’s lips as she said. “Also, it was amusing to see all of the excuses you would come up with. I think the whole lockdown at L-Corp really takes the cake.” Kara buried her face in her hands, groaning from embarrassment. “I can’t believe I thought you fell for that.”

They sat there, laughing together. And for the first time in a while, Lena felt calm and happy. Laughing like this with Kara, with the woman she loved. It was pure bliss.

As much as Lena didn’t want to, she needed to address the Agent Liberty situation. “Please promise me that you won’t kill Agent Liberty” she said, the seriousness of her voice easily detected. Kara’s famous crinkle appeared on her forehead and her mouth twisted to the side. “For you” she said. “I promise that I won’t kill him.” Lena let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “Thank you”

After several moments of gazing into each other’s eyes, Kara broke the comfortable silence. “Lena” Kara said. Immediately alarm bells went off in Lena’s head as Kara’s body language changed entirely. She was fidgeting with her fingers, her shoulders had arched forward and she looked as if she was trying to hide inside herself. “About what you said when I found you.” _Oh no_ … Lena thought. _She doesn’t feel the same_. Lena steeled herself, preparing for the worst. “Did you really mean what you said?” Lena took a deep breath before answering. “Yes. I did.” Kara’s eyes widened. “I love you Kara. More than anything in this world.”

Lena was expecting an awkward rejection with the offer to still be friends. What she didn’t expect was for Kara to start crying. “Kara, it’s quite alright if you don’t feel the same. It’s ok if you just love me as a friend.” She sighed. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.” The crying hero just shook her head. “No, Lena. It’s not that. I just…” She took a moment to compose herself. “I have been waiting to hear you say that for so long.”

Lena joined Kara as tears began rolling down her bruised face. “You have?” Kara nodded. “When Krypton was destroyed, I was devastated. Arriving on Earth and finding out that Kal-El had already grown up without me I… I felt like a failure. I felt so alone.” Lena watched Kara’s face take on a sad expression. “Then I found out that my aunt was still alive, but then soon after she died too. After that, I thought that I had lost everything.” She looked at Lena and the CEO’s heart broke. “Meeting you, realizing how much you actually meant to me. I realized that I could lose so much more.” Kara kissed Lena’s knuckles.

“I have never loved anyone or anything as much as I love you.”  

Lena leaned forward and embraced Kara in a warm hug. “Kara. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that.” They pulled away, Lena’s arms still around Kara. Their faces were so close that Lena could feel Kara’s breath on her skin. They only looked into each other’s eyes for a second before connecting their lips.

Suddenly nothing in the world seemed to matter. They were the only people in the world in that moment. Lena could feel all of the love that Kara had for her. Lena pressed harder against her in the hopes that Kara could sense her love as well. The kiss while filled with desire was also painful. Lena’s face had bruises from her tormentors all over. But to kiss Kara. To feel the blonde’s warm lips upon her own made the pain worth it.

The kiss seemed to last forever, but Lena still whimpered when it ended. She immediately missed the feeling of Kara’s warm lips. They didn’t pull away completely, resting on each other’s foreheads. Neither of them spoke, they just reveled in the closeness of the other. In the feeling of safety and love.  Lena knew that there were other things they needed to talk about. Things like how they were going to find Agent Liberty, how they were going to proceed in this new relationship. How she was going to tell James.

All of these things were important and she knew that she would have to deal with them sooner or later. But for now, Lena Luthor wanted nothing more than spend this time with Kara. With the woman she loved, and who loved her in return.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena recovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it took so long for the update, things have been super crazy lol. I was kinda in the hospital, but I'm ok now. This chapter is kinda short, but I still hope you guys like it! All mistakes are my own and comments are always welcome! I hope you enjoy :)

It had been almost four months since Lena was rescued from Agent Liberty. In that time most of her injuries healed, leaving only slight bruises and a scar on her ribcage. In that time, they also managed to find out that Agent Liberty was none other than Ben Lockwood.

They have Manchester Black to thank for that. Lena remembers him from Thanksgiving but other than that she only knows what Kara told her. She understood the pain that he was going through. Loosing someone you love is never easy. If anything were to happen to Kara, she knows she would be tracking down the person responsible and getting her own revenge.

Thankfully Kara was safe. The blonde was currently laying on the couch with her head in Lena’s lap. The CEO’s long fingers stroking through the full mane of soft hair. The time they had been together was truly like something out of a dream.

After recovering enough mentally, she had that conversation with James. While she wasn’t in love with him, she did care for him. She had thought that telling him about her true feelings for Kara would ruin the friendship they had or that he would react badly and act out. To her surprise though, he admitted that he knew about her feelings a while ago. It was a blessing she didn’t know she needed.

When Lena was allowed to go home, Kara insisted that she stay with Lena. “I can take care of you better if I’m there all the time. If not though, I’m only one call away.” Lena of course, loved the idea of Kara staying with her. So, in the early part of Lena's recovery Kara was there. She helped with Lena's day to day activities and responsibilities, no matter how much Lena protested. In a way though, it was nice having someone take care of her. Especially if that person was Kara. 

She eventually didn't need any more assistance as her body healed, but Kara never really left. She was over at Lena's penthouse more than she was her own home. Neither minded though, they were happily content to staying close. Sometimes Lena couldn't believe that the friend she fell in love with loved her in return. She would have never thought in a million years that her and Kara would be together.

She knew the risks to her heart. She wasn't naive. The thought of losing Kara would always weigh heavy in the back of her mind. And yes, Kara had some tough calls in the months that followed the Liberty situation, but Lena was always there right by the hero's side. 

Lena was roused from her thoughts at the movement of Kara getting up. "Is everything ok?" she asked. The blonde in question just scooted closer to her, taking both of Lena's hands in her own. "I can physically hear the gears moving in your head" that lopsided grin Lena loved was plastered on her face. "What's up?" 

Lena was just smiling, struck once again by just how beautiful Kara really was. "Nothing" she shook her head. "Just thinking about some stuff" Kara giggled. "What sort of stuff" 

Lena leaned close and kissed her. "Just about how amazing you are and how much I love you". Kara's warm hand came up to caress Lena's cheek. The action causing the CEO to lean into that gentle touch. "I love you so much Lena Luthor" And for the first time in a long while, Lena believed that someone actually did love her. It was in this moment she knew. Knew that this was who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. That Kara was who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. 

Staring into the Kryptonian's deep blue eyes, Lena could almost see their future together. The wedding they would have, the house they would live in. The children they might have. Lena could see it all. She wanted it all, that happy life with Kara. 

She couldn't wait to get started 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about Supercorp!   
> My tumblr is ariel-0318 if you guys ever wanna chat :)


End file.
